Next Generation of Soul Eater: Back In Time
by Anime4life5
Summary: What if the Soul Eater gang grew up and had children? Well in this story, they did! What happens when there children get sent to the past and meet their parents as teenagers. How will they get back to the future?
1. Chapter 1

**This is what the characters look like.**

* * *

Suko Evans

Age: 14,

Gender: male,

Looks: ash blonde hair, blood red eyes, sharp pointed teeth, light skin,

Meister or weapon: weapon,

Weapon form: black and red patterned scythe,

Suko likes to read, write and play the piano.

He is intelligent like his mother but values being cool, like his father.

He loves to listen to music.

* * *

Star Star

Age: 15,

Gender: male,

Looks: dark blue hair pointed up, dark green eyes, fair skin

Meister or weapon: meister,

Star unlike his father, does not want to surpass God, he is more calm and thinks things through, like his mother.

He believes that Hana, his twin sister, will surpass God someday but hates when she boasts. The only thing his twin sister Hana and him have in common is that they have massive appetites and work out regularly.

* * *

Kay Death

Age: 14,

Gender: female

Looks: long light brown hair with 3 white stripes on the left side, 2 toned golden eyes, very pale skin,

Meister or weapon: meister,

Kay is fortunately not like her father, she does not have OCD. She is a lot like her mother and always needs to look her best.

She is intelligent and as agile as her father is though.

She freaks out over minor things and is super scared of ghosts.

She is very bad-tempered and hot-headed sometimes.

* * *

Gira Gorgon

Age: 14,

Gender: female,

Looks: long choppy pink hair, ocean blue eyes, pale skin,

Meister or weapon: weapon,

Weapon form: long black sword,

Gira is more like her mother and is very childish, immature and loves giraffes, she can get as nervous as her father sometimes though.

She can be very mean sometimes, only when she gets angry.

* * *

Tai Stein

Age: 16,

Gender: male,

Looks: messy blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin,

Meister or weapon: meister,

Tai is not a crazy dissection freak like his father, he actually hates dissecting anything, he is more like his mother but is powerful like his father.

He only has a tiny bit of madness inside of him, but he can control it.

* * *

Hana Star

Age: 15,

Gender: female,

Looks: long light blue hair, dark green eyes, fair skin,

Meister or weapon: weapon,

Weapon form: katana, chain scythe, smoke bomb,

Hana needs to be the centre of attention, always, just like her father. She wants to surpass God and become a Goddess.

She isn't much like her mother, except for the fact that she actually tries at school. The only thing her twin brother Star and her have in common is that they have massive appetites and work out regularly.

* * *

 **Just wanted to explain what the characters looked like. Now for the prologue.**

* * *

Suko's Pov

I awoke to my alarm ringing.

"Damn" I muttered and sat up.

It was 6:00am, time to get up.

It was my first day at DWMA today.

I pulled on my red shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans and yellow and black shoes.

I then walked to the kitchen.

My mother was cooking breakfast.

"Suko your plate is at the table" mom said,

"Thanks" I replied and walked to the table and sat down.

My plate contained a piece of toast, eggs, bacon and pancakes.

Shortly dad came and sat down, along with my mother.

"Hey Suko, you nervous?" dad asked,

"Nope, cool people like me don't get nervous" I stated and dad and mom laughed,

"Alright but you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" my mom asked and I shook my head and stood up,

"Bye Suko" my parents waved as I walked out the front door.

'I'm going to get a cool Meister' I thought.

Star's Pov

"Star get up or you'll be late for your first day at the DWMA!" my mother yelled and knocked on my door.

I rolled over and accidentally fell out of bed.

"...Ah I'm getting up" I muttered and stood up.

I put on my sleeveless white jumpsuit and black boots.

I put on my black gloves that had stars on them and walked downstairs.

Hana my twin sister, was already sitting at the table eating.

She wore a black jumpsuit with white boots, white arm bands and a white scarf.

My dad and mom were eating too.

I sat down and started to eat the massive stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Hana, Star, please try your best at the DWMA" my mom sighed,

"Hahahahaha! Try my best, I am the best!" Hana yelled with a mouthful of food in her mouth,

"Of course I will mom" I swallowed before answering.

We finished breakfast and Hana ran out the door.

"Watch out for her, ok" my mom whispered in my ear and I smiled and nodded,

"She'll be fine" I replied and walked out, after my sister.

'I wonder who my partner will be?' I thought.

Kay's Pov

I woke up and sat up, yawning.

I looked at my alarm clock, 5:45am.

"It's too early" I muttered and got up.

I had a bath then brushed my long light brown hair.

I put on my black skinny jeans, black and gold boots and a long sleeved black shirt.

Instead of wearing a broach like my father did, I wear a golden necklace with a white skull on it.

I put on my necklace and then made sure I looked good.

I walked downstairs and sat at the table, my mother and father were already at the DWMA.

It was my first day going there.

I had begged my parents to let me go and finally they gave in.

There was a plate with 2 pieces of toast on it and a note beside it.

' _We both hope you have a great first day. We will see you later and sorry we couldn't be here'_

I read the note and smiled as I ate breakfast.

I finished eating and made sure I tilted one of my father's paintings before I left.

I don't have OCD, but I love it when my father has a fit that our mansion isn't symmetrical.

I laughed and started towards the DWMA.

'My first day as an actual student. I can't wait!' I thought.

Gira's Pov

"Yay it's my first day of school!" I yelled and jumped out of bed.

I had a quick bath and then got dressed.

I put on my long red shirt and black skirt and black boots.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen where my mom and dad were talking.

"Hi mom! Dad!" I exclaimed,

"Hey Gira" my parents greeted,

"Come on I wanna go to the DWMA now!" I stated and my mom laughed whilst my dad smiled,

"Alright have fun Gira" my dad waved,

"Bye!" my mom waved and I raced out the door.

'Yay yay yay!' I thought.

Tai's Pov

I woke up to a knock on my door.

"Tai time to get up" my mother said,

"Alright" I replied and got up.

I got dressed in my normal black jeans and white and grey shirt.

My shirt had a white lightning bolt on it and 1 sleeve had been stitched on.

I put on my white sneakers and walked to the table.

"Hello Tai we will be leaving for the DWMA soon" my father explained and I nodded,

"Are you ready?" my mother asked and I smiled,

"Come on let's go already" I laughed and my parents did so too.

'I wonder what my first day will be like?' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kay's Pov

I climbed the massive staircase to the DWMA, thenwalked into the school trying to find the classroom I was supposed to be in.

I came to a class called Crescent Moon.

"Finally" I muttered and pushed the door open and walked in.

There was 3 other students standing up the front, along with everyone else they were staring at me.

There was a girl with long pink hair and ocean blue eyes, a boy with ash blonde hair and blood red eyes and another boy with light blonde hair and green eyes standing up the front.

"I'm guessing your new too. Stand up the front" the teacher instructed.

I stood beside the boy with the ash blonde hair.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and in walked a girl with long blue hair tied in a pony tail and dark green eyes.

She was followed by a boy with dark blue hair and the same dark green eyes.

"I'm new here!" the girl yelled and the boy looked apologetic,

"Ok your all here now, stand up the front you two" the teacher instructed again.

I looked over at him and saw that he had grey hair, green eyes, a screw sticking out of his head and stitches all over.

"Ok class, these are our new classmates, please introduce yourselves" the teacher said,

"Well I'm Tai Stein and Dr. Stein is my father and Ms. Marie is my mother" Tai explained and the class gasped,

"IM HANA STAR! DAUGHTER OF BLACK STAR AND TSUBAKI!" Hana yelled and laughed,

"I'm Star Star and Hana is my twin sister" Star explained,

"I'm Gira Gorgon! I love giraffes! My mom is Patty Thompson and my dad is Crona Gorgon!" Gira exclaimed and giggled,

"I'm Suko Evans, my mom is Maka Albarn and my father is Soul Eater Evans" Suko stated,

"I am Kay Death. My father is Death The Kid and my mother is Liz Thompson" I explained as everyone gasped again.

I could here them whispering about us all, especially me, because 'I was the daughter of Death The Kid'.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Dr. Stein, your teacher. You know I taught all your parents" Dr. Stein said,

"Really?!" Gira exclaimed,

"Yes,nowtake a seat wherever" he replied and I went and took a seat up the back.

"Ok today, everyone who doesn't have a partner will find one" Stein stated and handed us tests,

"Fill these out and you will get a few suggestions" he replied and I filled the sheet out.

After a while we all got a paper back and I saw that I had a few names written down.

One of the names was Suko Evans.

I looked around trying to find Suko.

I saw him talking to Star.

I approached them just as Star walked off.

"Hello" I waved,

"Hey" Suko smiled,

"I'm Kay Death" I held out my hand,

"Suko Evans" we shook hands,

"Are you a weapon?" I asked,

"Yeah, you a meister?" He answered,

"Yes,what can you transform into?" I replied,

"A scythe" Suko answered,

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed and he laughed,

"You seem pretty cool" he replied,

"Thanks,you too" I stated,

"Do you want to be my meister?" Suko asked and I smiled instantly,

"Sure"

Suko's Pov

I asked Kay to be my meister.

She looked happy.

"Sure" she replied and we both smiled.

Star approached me again with the girl called Gira.

"Hey Star" I waved,

"Hi Suko, your Kay right?" Star asked,

"Yeah, I'm Suko's partner" Kay replied,

"Woah cool, well this is Gira my new partner" he exclaimed,

"Hi I'm Gira and I love giraffes!" Gira exclaimed and we laughed and then Star's twin sister walked over,

"Hey Star look at my partner" Hana I think stated,

"Hi" Tai replied,

"Hey Tai and Hana" we replied,

"Hana this is Gira my partner and this is Suko and his partner Kay" Star explained,

"The daughter of Lord Death The Kid and the son of the death scythe Soul Eater Evans?" Tai explained,

"Yep" we replied.

The bell rang.

"Lunch time!" Gira and Hana screamed and ran out, we followed after them.

We came to the cafeteria and all sat down at one table.

All meaning Star, Gira, Hana, Tai, Kay and I.

We got food and sat eating it.

"Hey you know when you become meister or weapon, it's common that you live together" Tai explained,

"What?!" we exclaimed,

"Why don't we get a massive apartment and share it?" Star suggested,

"That's actually a pretty good idea" Tai replied,

"I can get my father to pay for it too" Kay agreed,

"We would all have our own rooms right?" I asked,

"Yeah!" Hana exclaimed,

"It's settled then" Gira giggled,

"We should all introduce our partners to our parents too" Tai replied,

"Yeah hey Kay, I'll show you my parents after school" I explained,

"Yeah" Kay smiled and the bell rung again.

* * *

 **Well that's this chapter do you think so far?**


	3. Chapter 3

Suko's Pov

School was finished and I was taking Kay to meet my parents.

"What do your parents look like? Are they nice? Will they like me?" she asked,

"I'm sure they will like you and yes they are nice" I replied as we walked up to my front door,

"Wait out here for minute" I explained and walked in,

"Suko is that you?" my mom asked,

"Yeah where are you?" I asked,

"Lounge room" my dad replied.

I made my way to the lounge room and saw my mom and dad sitting on a couch.

"Can I introduce you to my meister?" I asked and my parents looked shocked,

"Sure" mom smiled,

"Okay I'll be back" I replied and walked back to the front door where Kay waited,

"Follow me" I explained and we walked back into the lounge room.

"Mom, dad, this is Kay Death" I stated and my parents mouths dropped open,

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Kay" Kay held her hand out to them.

Maka's Pov

Suko arrived home and asked if Soul and I would like to meet his meister.

"Sure" I replied and he walked out again,

"Who do you think he partnered up with?" Soul asked,

"I have no idea" I replied and the door opened again.

This time Suko walked in but was followed by a girl.

The girl had long light brown hair, golden eyes with 2 irises, 3 white stripes on the left side of her hair and very pale skin.

She had a shiny, golden necklace with a white skull on it, around her neck.

She wasn't very tall either.

"Mom, dad, this is Kay Death" Suko stated and Soul and my mouth dropped open,

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Kay" Kay held her hand out to us.

We were still shocked.

"H-hi Kay, nice meeting you too" I replied and shook her hand, Soul too,

"So Death The Kid and Liz Thompson are your parents?" I asked,

"Yep" she replied,

"You don't have OCD too, do you?" Soul asked and Kay sweat dropped,

"No fortunately not, I'm more interested in looking great" Kay laughed lightly,

"Wait your not obsessed with symmetry?!" I exclaimed and she shook her head,

"No I'm not, like I said" she replied,

"Well what are you living arrangements then?" Soul asked and Kay turned to look at Suko,

"Oh yeah that's right. We decided that Kay and I will move into an apartment with Gira, Star, Hana and Tai" Suko explained,

"And I'll get my father to pay for it" Kay added and smiled,

"Who are Gira, Star, Hana and Tai?" I asked confused,

"Well, there is Gira Gorgon who said her parents were Patty and Crona, Tai who's parents are Dr. Stein and Ms. Marie and Hana Star and Star Star who are twins and Black Star and Tsubaki are their parents" Suko explained leaving us shocked once more,

"Uh..." Soul started,

"So you will be moving in with them?" I asked,

"Yeah in about 2 days time" Kay replied,

"Hey Kay, shouldn't you be getting home?" Suko asked,

"Oh yeah, well, I'll see you later Suko, goodbye Maka, Soul" Kay waved and walked out,

"So mom, dad, how do you like my partner?" Suko asked,

"Cool..." Soul replied,

"Well I think she's an excellent partner" I replied and he smiled.

Kay's Pov

'Wow Suko's parents are nice' I thought as I walked home.

Once I reached our mansion I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Kay is that you?" My parents asked,

"Yes mom, dad" I answered and walked into the kitchen where my parents stood.

My mother was wearing a black dress and black boots whilst my father wore his black cloak but he didn't wear a mask, he never has.

"Where were you?" my mother asked a little worried,

"Oh my weapon introduced me to his parents" I explained and she calmed down a little,

"You got a weapon, who is it?" my father asked,

"Suko Evans" I replied and my parents looked shocked,

"Maka and Soul's son?" they asked and I nodded,

"Wow that's good but are you going to be moving in together?" My mother asked,

"Well yeah, we decided that we would move in together, along with 4 other people" I replied,

"Who are the others?" father asked,

"Gira Gorgon, Hana Star, Star Star and Tai Stein" I replied,

"Wow but your all moving in together?" mom replied,

"Yes we are going to find a big apartment" I replied,

"And how are you going to afford that?" my mother and father asked in unison whilst I just grinned at them,

"Kid, do you think we should pay for it?" mom asked after a little but of silence, obviously knowing what I was thinking,

"...I guess so" my father replied and I cheered,

"Yay thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged my parents.

* * *

 **Another chapter up? Your thoughts? It's going to get interesting in the next few chapters or so.**


End file.
